deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Christianthepupbot/Everything Wrong With: Scott Cawthon vs Toby Fox
SPOILERS (duh) Before you start saying "MAGE RIPOFF!" in the comments, I was inspired. So that dosen't make it a ripoff. I just feelt like I needed to do one of these because well...HAVE YOU SEEN MY ERALY FIGHTS!?! Any ways here's everything wrong with this fight. 1. This fight was made by Christianthepupbot. 2. "one more thing, get a drink and take a sip anytime the word developing or developer or developed is said" Don't make DBF a drinking game, ever. 3. The thumbnaill. It's a desint thumbnail, but Christian is putting it up wrong. 4. Also no crited to Afro who made the thumbnail. 5. Wiz and Boomstick are not capitalized. 6. "he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick" Going in and out of capitals. 7. Christian level grammer. 8. "dear people: i couldn't find fitting music for the analyses, just add your own please" Do I need to say what's wrong with this one. 9. "but look closer and you will see!..." Random explamatsion mark. 10. "build up" There's bulid up going on guys! Watch out. 11. "and then he made 3 more with the same formula: jump scars + hidden meaning + phone + Atari mini games" The first game had no mini games. 12. "at the end of the day, Scott booked the formula and ended FNAF with a bang" This wans't the end of FNAF. 14. "Scott: That's some real dedication. Great job! Most people are content playing a game on normal mode, but not you...There is always an over-achiever in a bunch. I guess that's you. So it's you're fault then, for my misery. It's never enough for you people. Don't you get it? I can't do this anymore! I won't..." wait so Scott get's grammer but the hosts don't? 15. "Scott being the surprise boss he is has no feats in terms of strength, speed, etc." SO WHY ARE YOU USING HIM?" 16. "the game completely smashed the forth wall and the shipping charts." What? 17. "Christian: anything to make this fight more entertaining" That line alone gets 10 sins. 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28. "Toby: *wink*" That line sidjests Toby once said "Star wink star." 29. " I CAN'T STAND DOGS LEAVING BOMBS IN MY YARD, NOW THEY ARE BOMBS." That gets 10 sins. 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40. " because he's a DOOOOOOOOOOOOOG" 41. "Scott Cawthon (avatar)" Would there be any other Scott Cawthons you'd be using? 43. The reason they're fighting. 44. " I am tired of your shenanigans. A dog like you does not deserve to live in this world" i can say the same for Chris. 45. "Fox kicks Scott in the head mid-air. Scott tries to punch Toby again but can seem to lay a hit on him. A forth wall then hits Toby off guard out of the cave in the snowy mountain. Toby is, using the wall as a sled? Scott jumps onto the sled" So it's officaly a sled now? 46. "As Scott said that, he punched Toby off the wall" We wnet from presnt to past tense vary fast. 47. " *in close inspection, the dog is actually a bomb" Really Chris? 48. "Scott blocks with his arms as the dogs comedown like nuke." Like one nuke because the bombs come down sepritly. 49. "! appears over Scott" 50. "Toby: ya, you think just bark" 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70. " both of you can be great if you co together and make a game, so can you just do that?" Yeah, i'd love it if they would CO together. 71. "Scott and Toby:....nope Christian: what? Scott uppercuts Christian so hard he flies into and does this scream" -1 sin because Christian was punched off scren. 72. "KO'!'" Why is the KO not bolded? 73. " Toby phases throw walls" WHAT!?! 74. "Christian: BY A PAW! this was actually a close one, ok, Toby in noway stomps, just wins." 100 sins go to Christian saying that at the end. TOTLE: 173 ' '''SENTINCE: ' '''BULID UP MAKING MORE FIGHTS (Scott: CRAP!) Category:Blog posts